1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of water craft, and to the particular field of water craft accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water sports are some of the most popular sports and recreational activities of modern times. On any given day, any body of water has a multitude of water vehicles thereon. People enjoy sailing, boating, fishing, water skiing, and powered water craft use.
As with any popular activity, safety has become a major issue with water activities. People in the water are often at great risk. Unless there is some means for warning nearby water craft of the presence of a person in the water, there can be a dangerous situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for warning of the presence of a person in the water.
While the art contains examples of devices to alert a towing vehicle that a towed person has fallen, the inventor is not aware of any device to alert people in other vehicles of the presence of a person in the water.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for warning water craft other than the water craft immediately associated with a downed person of the presence of a person in the water.